Zakkond
Zakkond was the Makuta of Takiw Nui and former member of the Order of the Great Creators and of the Brotherhood of Makuta. History Like all Makuta, Zakkond worked on creating Rahi. He was a mediocre scientist, for which he suffered the ridicule of the other members of his species. In order to escape his frustrations, he devoted himself to other activities, discovering that he had an innate talent as a mask-maker. When the Makuta were assigned by Miserix as protectors in various areas around the Matoran Universe, Zakkond was one of the few to whom no land was assigned. In response, he secretly created four unique masks and distributed them as gifts to influential figures, one of them being the Alpha Being Vavakx, leader of Takiw Nui, who agreed to make him the protector of his island. Zakkond became, consequently, the official representative of the Makuta within the Order of the Great Creators. Shortly after, Zakkond was summoned to a meeting in Destral together with other Makuta. At the meeting, Teridax revealed his plan to usurp Mata Nui and Zakkond decided to join in. His decision was discovered by Vavakx, who stripped Zakkond of his title as protector of Takiw Nui and denied him access to the island forever. This eventually caused the Takiw Nui War. , like the other Makuta, evolved beyond needing a physical body, becoming Antidermis within his armor. After Teridax's death, migrated to Spherus Magna along with all inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Knowing that he was not going to be accepted for his past deeds, he settled in a cave in the forest, living in solitude. The Invasion During The Invasion, Zakkond's cave was broken into by Deriahk, the Dark Hunter Frustrator and Vilrohk, who requested information on a Glatorian. Zakkond told them everything he knew about the subject. Dimensional Tour and Attack on Metru Magna Sometime later, Frustrator returned to the cave, revealing his true identity as Makuta Pakark, a traitor of the Brotherhood. Zakkond immediately attacked and a fierce battle started between both Makuta; however, the fighting was interrupted by Vezon, a Skakdi that appeared from a dimensional portal. The Skakdi then teleported him and Pakark to an alternate universe. Pakark and Zakkond were left abandoned by Vezon, with no chance of returning to their world. In this world, they met with an alternate Makuta Bedurox, who explained that in his universe the Alpha Beings were tyrannical leaders and that he was part of a resistance team. Shortly after, Pakark and Zakkond were presented to the leader of the resistance, Tahkod, and they agreed to join in exchange for being returned to their world. Pakark and Zakkond went to the Coliseum and broke into a meeting of the Alpha Beings. Tahkod took advantage of the distraction and then assassinated the leader of the kingdom, Mersny, and proclaimed himself as the new leader of the species. However, before Tahkod could consolidate his rule, Vavakx appeared and gave a speech with the intention of stopping with the dictatorship of his species. The other Alpha Beings accepted Vavakx as their new leader and then Tahkod was killed. Vavakx, after thanking Pakark and Zakkond for their collaboration, opened a dimensional portal for them. Upon his return to his world, Zakkond helped in the later stages of the war against the Chorak. His armor and mask had suffered severe damage after the war, so Zakkond modified himself, repairing his armor and replacing his mask with a new one. Zakkond came to be tolerated by the unified society of Spherus Magna, with the Spherus Magna Council offering him protection for the role he played in assisting during the Invasion. Defunction Zakkond was called by the Alpha Being Veuy to guide him into his cave in his search for the Chain of the Spirit, one of the Keys of Defunction. The group was attacked by a being named Boparok for the object and then Pakark made his appearance, incapacitating them all and fleeing with the relics. Abilities and Traits is considered by most to be disgusting, even by members of his own species. He is very resentful toward those he despises and has a tendency to treat others unfairly. At first, Zakkond seemed to be a stereotypical villain with no feelings, but it was soon revealed that he is an emotionally tortured Makuta and not as evil as he seems. His insecurity and eagerness to prove to others his worth is his greatest weakness. Powers Zakkond can produce Kraata, and by extension Rahkshi. He also possesses many special abilities, including Shadow powers and shape-shifting. Mask and Tools Zakkond used the Kanohi Taiku, the Mask of Poison. He then replaced it for by a Great Mask of Vulture. He also owns one of the four unique Mask of Vows that he created, although he does not use it actively. Zakkond is equipped with a Cordak Blaster and a giant claw to channel his powers. He also has a Tridax Pod. Category: Makuta